The Seven Years of Christmas
by Ms Marauder98
Summary: Every year, from first to seventh, James would try to get Lily to kiss him under the mistletoe.  Fluff!
1. First Year

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that you recognise, unless, of course, you're a creepo-stalker.

**A/N:** So at first I was going to do a Christmas story, but just a one-shot/song themed thing with Mistletoe by Justin Bieber even though I hate him (someone at school was singing it in the hallway the other day and I'm like 'Hmm, that's not a bad idea for a story'), then, I was going to do the 12 days of Christmas, but I realized that I was too late for that, so I decided that I would do the Seven years of Christmas. I know what you're going to say, "But there's only six days until Christmas," Well, I'm giving you two chapters/Years today. You're welcome!

Sunday December 19th 1971

Lily was pulling her trunk down the girls' dormitory stairs. The luggage suddenly slipped from the steps and pulled the eleven year old to the floor below.

"Oi! Evans, you okay?" James asked.

"I'm fine Potter," She spat. James held out a hand to help Lily, but she pursed her lips and tried to get up by herself. The suitcase, however, decided to trap her arm underneath so she couldn't get up.

Lily was about to move it, but her classmate beat her to it. James moved the incredibly heavy baggage and held his hand out once again.

"C'mon Evans, I don't have coodies or anything." He said. Lily reluctantly accepted and placed her hand in James'.

As he pulled her up, Lily observed that there was something a few feet beside James' head. He noticed her looking and turned his head to see what she was looking at.

"Mistletoe, Evans? You really want to snog me that much?"

"You arrogant toe-rag! Who would want to snog you?" She shrieked.

"C'mon Evans, you know you want to! Just one little kiss under the mistletoe." He bribed. Lily spun on her heels and grabbed her luggage before storming out of the common room.

**A/N:** I'm giving you two chapters, so please review!


	2. Second Year

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters associated with it.

**A/N:** And here's the second chapter/Year, co you're welcome. Please, please, please review!

Sunday December 17th 1972

Lily, Mary, Marlene and Dorcas were walking back from breakfast.

"Oh, shoot," Lily said. "I left my bracelet in the Great Hall,"

"Why'd you take your bracelet off at breakfast?" Marlene asked.

"It nearly fell in my porridge, remember?" Mary snorted. "It's not funny, Tuney gave it to me. Anyway, I'll be right back!"

Lily raced back into the Great Hall, towards the Gryffindor table, and to the spot where her and her friends had been sitting. Searching the area, Lily saw the 'stupid arrogant _Marauders_', as she called them, playing with her bracelet.

"Lupin, Pettigrew, Black," Lily snarled. "Potter. Give me back my bracelet!"

"I'll give you back this fine piece of jewellery, on one condition." James said.

"What's the condition?" Lily asked through clenched teeth. She had a feeling she knew what James wanted from her.

"One kiss under that lovely, though not as lovely as you, mistletoe, and you get you're bracelet." James said grinning deviously.

"_Accio bracelet_" Lily said as the bracelet flew through the air towards her. "I hope you all have an_ awful_ Christmas break."

"Seeing as you won't be around, it will be awful." James said.

Lily made a sound that sounded like a growl, before turning on her heels to catch up with her friends.

**A/N:** If you review, you get twenty virtual cookies!


	3. Third Year

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series, because if I did, there would be stories about the Marauder area.

**A/N:** Hey guys and girls! How have you all been? Well, anyway, I knew I had to publish this today even if I had math homework. Shout out to everyone who reviewed, especially FreezingSapphire who is my new fanfiction bestie… I've just now decided. Review please!

Saturday December 15th 1973

"Honeydukes?" Dorcas asked the group of third year Gryffindor girls. She was met by a reply of "Yeah!", from Marlene and a "Duh!", from Mary, however, Dorcas heard no response from Lily.

"Lily? Do you want to go to Honeydukes?"

"I need to go to Dervish and Banges to get some more parchments," The redhead said.

"I think you just want to get that purple ink you've been complaining about not having since you forgot to buy some last Hogsmeade trip." Dorcas accused.

"Fine, you caught me, but I really liked it the first time we came to Hogsmeade, and it's pretty. If you guys want, you can go to Honeydukes while I run over to Dervish and Banges. I'll meet you there." She turned away from her friends and walked a little ways away before saying, "Actually, could someone pick up some sugar quills for me? My dad's in love with them, and they'll make a good Christmas present. Please and thanks!"

Lily ran over to Dervish and Banges and she found the purple ink very easily. The real reason that she had come to Dervish and Banges was to get a book for Severus for Christmas.

She walked around the store and tried to remember if the other thirteen year old had asked for anything. Suddenly, she remembered what he had wanted. Lily ran up to the counter and asked if they had any books that might help someone make their own spells.

"Aren't you a little young to be making your own spell?" The clerk asked.

"I just want to try it out." She lied.

"The Transfiguration section Sirius, this is the Charms section," Lily heard someone, who sounded a lot like Remus, say as the employee lead her to a section she'd never been to before.

"Thank you," Lily said to the man in his early thirties. She searched the rows until she found the perfect book, 'Make your own spells – Beginner' and made her way out of the new area.

As she was leaving the section, she bumped into someone and fell to the floor. As she looked up, she saw none other than James Potter.

"Evans, you're looking mighty fine today!" He complemented, making her blush a little.

"Sod off, Potter!" She spat as she made her way to her feet.

"Evans, look, there's some mistletoe over there –" James started.

"That's great," She said. "Why don't you go grab Sirius and I can take pictures for your wedding."

James froze for a second before continuing, "I don't think we're planning on getting married, but you and I on the other hand, is much more likely…"

"Really Potter? You really think I would like to marry you? I'd rather marry the Giant Squid then so much as touch you. And if you –" Lily was cut off by the clerk.

"Excuse me, miss, would you mind keeping it down, a few customers have complained." He said.

James grinned and Lily stomped over to the counter to pay for the ink and the book. Once all of the stuff was payed for, she stormed out of the shop without so much as a second glance.


	4. Fourth Year

**Disclaimer:** Nope, try again tomorrow, maybe by then the Harry Potter series will be mine.

**A/N:** So, we have a mass tomorrow at school and my grade has been charged with singing two songs: He is born, the divine child; and some Latin song that nobody knows. They dump the songs on us yesterday and tell us to learn them for the mass tomorrow. The first song is easy to catch on to, but the Latin one, I mean honestly? We're thirteen years old at the most! We don't know any Latin! Anyway, rant over! Please review!

Wednesday December 25th 1974

"If I'd known that they were going to be here, I never would have stayed!" Lily complained to her friends from behind their snow fort on the Hogwarts ground near Hagrid's Hut and the Forbidden Forest.

The four fourteen year old friends were having a snowball fight with the Gryffindor boys in their year. Though the other girls might have been doing it for fun, Lily viewed it as a full out war. She was seeking revenge for the 'Marauders' cruel need to bully anyone they could, just because they could.

"Marlene, can you go be a distraction, while we sneak around and seize their fort?" Mary suggested.

"Good idea," Marlene said.

"Dorcas, you go to the left." Dorcas nodded. "I'll go to the right. Lily, you go through the school."

"Fine," Lily sighed, realising that her whining was over.

Little did the girls know that the boys were about to use the same manoeuvre.

Lily had to go first because it would take her the most amount of time to reach the Quidditch pitch, where the boys' headquarters was, going inside the school. Plus, teachers might get suspicious of her if she were running around the school, so she had to walk very, very quickly.

Lily snuck out from the little opening in the fort that the other girls had decided was the door. James did the same.

Lily went through one of the many doors on her side of the school. James did the same on his side.

Lily checked left and right for any signs of human, or inhuman, activity. James however had the Marauders Map with him and saw Lily coming towards him slowly, as though crawling. He also saw Peeves on the Map. He realised that Lily and Peeves would cross paths and decided he wanted to be there to protect his lady.

James quickened his pace so that he could meet up with the two of the other Hogwarts inhabitants. James knew that Peeves hated Lily because she always stuck to the rules, unlike the Marauders, who he loved.

"Oooh, it's little miss perfect," Peeves said.

"Not now Peeves," Lily whispered. "You should know that I'm participating in a snowball fight with the Marauders."

"Oh, well, in that case, I must help my troublemaking friends!" Peeves exclaimed.

James heard something being thrown and decided that now was the time to play knight in shining armour.

"Oi! Peeves! Stop throwing books at Evans!" James said as he transfigured a pencil into a snowball behind his back. Peeves made a small noise and flew of, probably to traumatize some other student. James took his hand and held it, with the snowball in it, for Lily to see.

"You wouldn't dare, Potter" she threatened.

"There's only one thing that could stop me," he explained.

"Oh, and what's that?" Lily asked. James looked over to a spot about three feet away from Lily. She turned around and immediately saw what James was looking at.

"No," was Lily's immediate response.

"Aww, come on, it's just one little kiss!" he exclaimed.

"No," she said again.

"Fine, if you won't kiss me, will you at least go out with me?"

"Never," she sighed, exasperated. She slowly drew her wand without James noticing.

"Well then, you leave me no choice." he said as he raised his hand.

"_Confringo!_" The snowball exploded. "_Aguamenti!_" Water burst from her wand and hit James square in the chest.

"Now," Lily said to a soaking wet James. "Bring me to your fort, if you don't want to get wetter."

"I don't think it's possible for me to get wetter," said James, grinning.

"Do you want to test that theory? Plus I can always just use the chilling spell." She said, now grinning as James' smile fell.


	5. Fifth Year

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I lied; I don't own the HP series.

**A/N: **So, today we had the mass that I told you about yesterday, and we sang half decently. But, that's not what I wanted to talk (write?) about. The communion was going on, and me and one of my friends stayed behind, 'cause we aren't really Catholic, but then a guy in our class, let's call him… Sirius ('cause I need him in at least two places in my story!), he asks us why we aren't going to get the communion. We told him, and then he says, "Well I'm not very Catholic either, I just get the bread". I just about made my day. Oh, and then, two girls in my class were playing with a sand clock thing (I forget what it's called right now) and they were passing it back and forth. Then another girl in my class says "You guys should probably stop doing that, it's gonna break!" A few seconds later, guess what happens? It breaks! It was funny, but then there was glass all over the floor in our class. After this, I have to go make brownies!

Friday December 19th 1975

"Where are the advanced charms books, Madam Pince?" Lily asked.

"But Miss Evans, you're only in fifth year, what do you need those big books for?" She inquired, but she looked into Lily's emerald green and pleading eyes and sighed. "They're on the third shelf in the twentieth row."

"Thank you Madam Pince," Lily said before running off to the area that Madam Pince had indicated.

Lily browsed through the shelf for a couple of minutes before she heard a rustling somewhere to her right. Though she tried to ignore it, the sound kept getting closer and closer. Finally, she looked up, glaring.

"Hey Evans," greeted James.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Nothing much," he said nonchalantly.

"Really? Than what are you doing here?" Lily demanded.

"Just making my usual Christmas request," he started.

"First of all, there isn't even any mistletoe around, so you can't really make you 'request'. Second of –" Lily said before she was interrupted.

"Your first argument doesn't count; I've got some mistletoe right here." James said shoving his plant filled hand in Lily's face.

"Whatever, can I continue speaking now? Thank you," she said without waiting for an answer. "Second of all, that will never happen! Why don't you get that in that big fat head of yours? I will not, nor will I ever, kiss you!" she cried as she stormed out of the library.

**A/N:** Review please! I'm off to go make brownies for my potluck at school tomorrow!


	6. Sixth Year

**Disclaimer:** I've got no creative disclaimer so: I don't own the Harry Potter series. Some parts of this chapter/Year are very real.

**A/N: **YAY! School is finally over for me! Today was PJ day at school and I was so stylish! I had a light, baby blue short sleeve top on, with a baggy green sweater, my pj pants went down to about my mid-calf and meeting them there, were some fuzzy green and red striped socks! We also had pancakes, secret Santa, a potluck, and we watched part of the movie "And Then There Were None". I don't know if any of you have read the book or watched the movies, but I would definitely recommend the book if you aren't affected by that sort of stuff, but the movie kind of sucks! Anyway, enjoy and please review!

Saturday December 18th 1976

"I still can't believe you agreed to this, Dorcas!" Lily complained.

"Well, it's my last chance to practice my Quidditch skills before Christmas break, and Marlene wanted to as well, plus Mary said she didn't mind." Dorcas defended as she passed the Quaffle to Mary.

"Well, we all know why Mary wanted to play…" said Lily, catching the Quaffle while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at the other sixteen year old girls on their team of four.

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Mary asked as she searched for the Snitch.

"We all know you wanted to see your 'boyfriend', Remus." said Dorcas.

"He's not my boyfriend! He's just my desk partner…" Mary said, for what seemed like the thousandth time to her. She and Remus were definitely not dating, the others knew this, but they teased her anyway. It had all started when McGonagall partnered everyone in the class with the opposite gender.

"Speaking of desk partners…" Marlene said. Lily's cheeks darkened a little and she dove off towards the ground.

"Was it something I said?" Marlene asked, only joking a bit.

They saw the redhead dive to the ground with James on her tail. Even though James was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which he also captained, he was the best Seeker the boys team had. They turned around and flew upwards until they both reached their hands out.

Suddenly, Lily went flying and James, who had been so focussed on the Snitch that he had to do a double-take, which would have been quite funny at another time, when he looked back to see that, to see Lily falling to the ground, flew back and caught her five feet from the ground.

The six others, Dorcas, Marlene, Mary, Peter, Remus and Sirius, flew down quickly.

"Are you okay?" Marlene asked Lily as soon as she got down.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," she answered a little shakily.

"All thanks to Prongsie, here," Sirius said.

"I think that's enough fun for one day," Mary said.

"I agree," said everyone at the same time. Sirius, Marlene and Dorcas put the balls away, while Peter, Remus and Mary went inside to warm up, which left James and Lily all alone.

"Thank you for catching me, James," Lily said sincerely.

"No problem, any day." James said. He was shaken up just as much as anyone, but he played it cool.

"No, I mean it. If it weren't for you, I would probably be dead right now. I'm very, very grateful." She said.

"Grateful enough for a mistletoe kiss?" James asked looking over Lily's shoulder at a branch of mistletoe near one of the hoops.

"Where do these branches come from?" Lily asked, joking. James gave her a look that clearly asked what her answer to his question was. Lily sighed, she was incredibly thankful to James and she did fancy him a little, but this didn't seem like the right time for any kind of kiss. "No James, I'm sorry, but not today, maybe next year."

Lily ran off to meet Marlene and Dorcas, while Sirius met with a shell-shocked James.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked.

"I asked Lily if I could have a kiss, then –" James started.

"Let me guess, she said no," Sirius assumed, a bit impatient. He'd heard this story once to many times.

"No, she said 'maybe next year'! Do you know what this means?" James asked. "It means that she _fancies _me, Sirius!"

"Whatever, mate," he replied.

**A/N: **Aha! I'm evil, aren't I? You thought she was going to say yes, didn't you? Come on, admit it! I thought she was going to say yes as well for a bit, but I had to stick to my evil plan! Anyway, I'm off to my friend's b-day after this. We're bowling, so wish me luck!


	7. Seventh Year

**Disclaimer: **I honestly don't own anything you recognize, unless you can read my mind.

**A/N:** So, last night at the party that I was talking about, I failed at bowling. I got in fifth place, out of seven. :( But then we went back to her house and had cake and whatever, then we went and watched some movies. We watched this one movie with Lindsay Lohan and Meaghan Fox ('Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen' or something as ridiculous as that) and Lindsay Lohan's character was a complete Mary Sue! That's all I could think about during the forty minutes that we watched it. But all in all, it was a fun night! Tomorrow's Christmas!

Sunday December 17th 1977

"Oi, Lily! I need to talk to you!" James yelled down the hallway to the Head Girl.

"What, James?" Lily asked.

"I need to talk to you. We need to plan the next Hogsmeade trip."

"Is now really the time?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the third floor corridor.

"Where are we going, James?"

"You'll see," he said, dragging her. They finally arrived at James' destination. He paced along the side of a wall three times and just as Lily was about to ask what on earth he was doing, a door suddenly appeared.

"What is this place?" Lily asked as she entered the room.

"This, my little Lily-flower, is the Room of Requirement. We, Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and I, discovered it last year, while we were trying to hide from Filch." Lily rolled her eyes; it seemed that all of James' stories started like that.

"What does the 'Room of Requirement' do?" Lily asked.

"This_ room_ gives you anything you _require_… get it?" James smirked.

"Okay," Lily said. She looked around and saw two small chairs that looked very comfortable, a coffee table, some parchment and a few quills.

"So, next Hogsmeade trip, when should it be?" James asked.

"The 24th maybe, a month before the Valentine's day Hogsmeade trip," Lily suggested.

"Good idea," James said, looking a bit distracted.

"Now, what's the real reason you wanted to talk to me?" the seventeen year old girl asked.

"Umm… I need help with the Hardening Charm that we learned in Charms the other day." James lied.

"Why didn't you just say so? Well first, we'll need something soft." Suddenly, a big fluffy pillow appeared in front of Lily. "Whoa! Umm… well then, go stand up over there and say _Duro_. The movements for it are swish, brandish, and poke. Give it a go." They practiced a few times, in which James got it perfectly every time.

"James, please tell me what's going on." Lily pleaded. "You got the spell right every time, why do you need my help?"

"Okay, here it goes. Remember last year when you almost died but I caught you just in time? Well when I asked you if I could have a mistletoe kiss, you said something like 'maybe next year', so I was just wondering if I could redeem that kiss now, maybe?" James proposed.

When Lily didn't answer him, he took it as a bad sign. "Well, you don't have to, it's just – What's that?" he asked as he suddenly noticed something that was sprouting from the ceiling.

"It's what I _required_ from this room," Lily said as she slowly strode over to James.

"Wh – What do you mean?" James asked quietly. "Do you mean that you want to –" James never got to finish his question as Lily's lips collided with his.

As they finally broke apart, James had one more request, "Lily, will you go out with me?"

"Of course, you goof," she answered smiling.

**A/N: **I apologize if my kissing scene was terrible, I've never kissed anyone, so…

I hope you all have a great holiday and Christmas and please review, it could be my Christmas present. :P


	8. Other Mistletoe Moments

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**A/N:** You didn't honestly think I could leave it like that, did you? I couldn't leave it like that, just all lonesome with only seven chapters. These ones are kind of just a bunch of one shots stuck together. The mistletoe kisses in this chapter are not necessarily between James and Lily. So, here's a Christmas (Boxing Day) surprise for you! BTW, whatever's in _italic_ is what James, Lily and, at some points, Fred are saying to one another in heaven.

Wednesday December 17th 1980

"C'mon Harry! We'll decorate the house before Daddy gets home." Lily said to her six-month old.

She set the infant down and watched him crawl around while she placed decorations throughout her home. She had just finished putting the last piece of mistletoe on the ceiling when she heard a _WHOOSH_ coming from the chimney.

"Harry, look who's home." She said as she hoisted her son up in her arms and brought him over to his father.

"Hiya, Harry!" James said as he took the child from Lily.

He looked around at the house and said, "Great job on the decorations, Lils. I especially like that one over there." He said pointing to the mistletoe that Lily had just hung.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" The redheaded mother asked.

"Hmm…" He said. "I don't seem to remember them very clearly. Maybe my memory needs some refreshing." He added while corralling his wife towards the mistletoe.

They shared one short kiss before Harry, who had been squished in his father's arms, wailed.

"We love you too, Harry." Lily said, kissing her son's forehead.

Thursday December 17th 1981

Petunia had just put Dudley to sleep and was carrying Harry to his crib, when she walked under the mistletoe with him. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked into her nephew's eyes.

"Oh, Harry," she said. "You have your mother's eyes."

She kissed his forehead, and was completely unaware that at the same date one year ago, Lily had done the same thing.

"_Oh, Tuney, I miss you too." Lily said._

"_It's okay, hunny," James comforted. "Even if we aren't with him, he'll still be loved."_

Friday December 17th 1995

"But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance." Harry was saying.

Cho Chang hiccupped at the sound of Voldemort's name, but stared at Harry without flinching.

"You survived when you were just a baby," she said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I dunno why, nor does anyone else, so it's nothing to be proud of." He said as he moved towards the door.

"_Harry, it was your mother's sacrifice that saved your life, that is definitely something to be proud of." His father said._

"_James, first of all, Harry doesn't know this. Second of all, he can't hear you." Lily said with a sad smile._

"Oh, don't go!" said Cho, sounding tearful again. "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this… I really didn't mean to… I know it must be horrible for you," she said while mopping her eyes with her sleeve again. "Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die… I suppose you just want to forget about it… You're a r-really good teacher, you know," she continued with a watery smile. "I've never been able to Stun anything before."

"Thanks," Harry said awkwardly.

"_Awkward!" said James after a long moment of silence. Lily punched him in the arm lightly._

"Mistletoe," said the black haired girl, as she pointed to the ceiling.

"Yeah, it's probably full of nargles, though."

"What are nargles?" Cho asked.

"No idea," Harry said as Cho moved closer. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."

The girl made a funny noise between a sob and a laugh.

"I really like you, Harry." She said.

"_No, Harry, don't go for her! She's too perfect, she's got to have some kind of secret. Go for the redhead, Ginny." Lily said._

"_Don't worry, Lils, Potter men always go for redheads."_

Suddenly, they were kissing. The kiss wasn't too dramatic, as Cho was crying, but it was a sweet kind of kiss that Lily and James had shared exactly fifteen years ago, with Harry between them.

Thursday December 17th 1998

"We're here!" Ron exclaimed as he walked into his old house. He and Harry had bought an apartment down near the Ministry since Hermione had decided to go back to Hogwarts with Ginny to 'complete her education', as she had put it.

"Oh, good, it's about time." Mrs Weasley fretted.

"They're only five minutes late, Mum." Ginny said.

"Yeah, well that's five minutes that we don't get to eat," Charlie said.

"Oh, everyone's here," Harry stated.

"Let's go eat!" Charlie exclaimed. Ginny took Harry and Ron's coats and put them in the closet.

"It's been what, three months since you saw me, and you don't even say hi?" Harry asked.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said seductively.

"That's more like it," Harry grinned. He looked up and saw a piece of mistletoe. He pointed it out to Ginny. Their kiss, unlike others was passionate.

"_Urgh!" Fred cried, disgusted. "That's my sister!"_

"_That's my boy!" James exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes._

"Whatcha doing?" George asked.

**A/N:** I sincerely hope you all had a very Merry Christmas, Hanukah or whatever else you celebrate, and I hope you enjoy your break from school/work! Please review!


End file.
